who is bella
by erea1221
Summary: bella is not who she says she is. Aro told her to find the Cullen's what will happen when they find out the truth .review if you think its good.rated t just in case for later chapters. DISCLAIMER i don't own twilight or charters used in it.
1. bella?

I was young when Aro found me it was scary.

One minute I was with my mom and dad running I also was running around with my future pack/pride me my mom and dad where shape shifters we tried to protect people from vampire attacks and other monsters but theses were mainly it and kill it.

That wanted to kill them I thought that was fair let the people live. Anyway the next minuet I was all alone.

The thing I saw next scarred me the most it was a vampire and I was just a cub so I couldn't take hem alone. Over the years of trying to protect we adapted and that meant that we had claws sharper than diamonds and teeth the same way our claws did the part I didn't enjoy was the sound I made your stomach larch also with the blood hurdling screams.

It Made me feel kind of sorry for the leaches but no that much to stop learning the weaknesses so I to could help with their extinction. He was coming closer and I decided change to a vampire maybe that would make them not kill me but they saw me and I guess came for a closer look but they captured me and took me to their 'house' it was dark but it wasn't cold I did not expect that maybe it was the skin and I smelled horrible way to sweet but we came into a light bland room and their were elevators I was use to to just jumping and running places I never even been In an elevator they put me in the elevator and up or was it down I could not tell at all.

this place was confusing when we got out it was just tunnels and doors but we stopped at one and inside was a kind looking man and others the man had body guards but he looked kind .the people that carried me in said she can be your she is a sweet blooded girl and I realized I was in human form they left again and the old one stepped forward and held out his hand and as soon as they touched I knew very thing about hem it was scary I did not even talk to hem "strange" we said in unison.

Suddenly he spook again "what where you talking about young one?" I picked my words carnally as not to be rude "nothing but the second we touched I could tell very thing about you even all you memories and thought up to this second, sorry." "don't be sorry' Ii was confused 'it is wonderful that your so talented .whir did you come from?" I answered I was in a foresee when I saw your guards or hunters or whichever and I was looking for my family." when he spook it surprised even his guard " you may go and look but you can always come back" then he continued on to say " check the south state people often go their and back .good luck" ok so now I understand "also if you happen to run it to the Cullen family talk to me ginna will give you the number to call do not forget this"he said calmly. " thank you Aro good by, and i never forget" then I left it was easy to find my way out this time now that I seen it once I just fallowed my horrid sent it was quit easy, and it only took five minutes to get out .

I took his advise and snuck on a plain to Arizona because we went their in the winter I remberd that much so I was headed to phoenix. I saw a little girl playing out side as a human I was only 6 years old and as an animal I was 9 months old it was freaky. She asked if I wanted to play


	2. meetin renee

"Why not, is there a park we could play at some where around here" I said "by the way my name is Niki, what's yours?" "Oh my name is Bella, and there is a park down the road but I'm not allowed to go there. "

She looked kinda sad when she said this. "But you'll be with me and ill be with you that's not a problem it is cuz well be watching each other."

I sounded so indicant I fell so sorry when this will be over. "That sounds perfect mommy won't be mad and I don't have a daddy, let's go."

"What happened to your daddy" I asked I needed to know these things if I was going to be her.

"He's in a place called forks, Washington, his name is Charlie and he and my mommy got divorced when I I don't remember. "She said looking so very sad.

"Its ok where at the park now wants play hide n' seek. "Yea that is great ill hide first and you find me"

With that she ran away giggling. I felt so bad but it had to be done I went to a place nobody could see me and turned into a Mexican wolf

I fallowed her sent and killed her painlessly. Gosh I felt so guilty but I need to be her to make Aro happy with his request.

I hid her body and turned in to her and ran to 'my house '. I was still so sad she could have been my best friend.

"Bella, where you I was so scarred that I lost you" a sad woman told me I guess she is my mom.

"Relax; I just went to the park "I said coolly

"Bella, you know you're not allowed over there "she looked angry

"i-i-im s-s-s-s-sorry" I was fake crying . "Oh baby I guess it ok as long as you never do any thing like that again" "I won't" I happy said

Good you need to get packed to visit your dad tomorrow" she looked strange and maybe even unhappy

" you'll help ne pack right "I asked "of course now lets see what weave got here leading me to my closet

=-)=-)=-)=-)=-)=-)=-)=-)=-0=-)=-)=-)=-)=-)=-)=-(=-=-p=-)=-)=-0=-p=-)=-)=-)=-)=-)=-)=-)=-)=-)=-0=-)=-)=-)=-)=-)

After hours of packing I decided I liked this woman she seemed so kind.

I got in the car that she put my bag in and we drove for hours stopping at some to get food and to sleep.

After 4 days we where their ,it was a kinda nice house. And I say a man walk out. _Time to meet Charlie _


	3. meeting charlie

Charlie was a kind of muscular man; he had Bella's dark milk chocolate eyes, and dark brown hair.

"Hey Bella why don't we go up stairs and unpack your stuff?"

"Ok" I said turning around "bye mommy" I felt sorry for tricking them both.

Charlie took my hand and led me inside. He had a bright happy looking yellow kitchen.

It lead to the living room, there was a fireplace and a flat screen TV above it.

Also their where stairs on the far side of it and a recliner and couch across of it.

"Well kiddo let's see your room "

then he took my hand and lead me up their where only 3 doors up here.

He opened the door on the right awhat nd led me inside

. It was baby blue and had a big comfrey looking purple bed.

"Thank you daddy "I spoke while putting my suitcase on the bed.

When I opened it he spoke "here let my help you with that"

"NO, I'm a BIG girl." "Oh ok ill leave you alone."

He closed the door and I finished putting my stuff a way a super speed cut I was really sleepy.

That be looked so convey jumped on the bedr_oom so convey _I thought.

I was asleep within seconds

what should i do for the nextt chapther should i do her sneeking out to hunt or she she have dreems about a vampire famile

tell me and review the more reviews the faster i update.


	4. chapter 5

When I woke up it was 11:45 pm. I was so hungry I went down the stairs in to the kitchen and looked and looked in the refrigerator. Nothing but human food . Need meat, raw delicious meat.

I checked that Charlie was deeply asleep. I went outside and turned in to a pure white wolf, and looked around.

I walked in to the forest and looked for food, a Mountain lion, bear, or even a crummy deer would suffice.

The forest looked weird at night purplish but I could still see perfectly. I walked for 5 minutes when I smelled a heard of deer, they where north and their where 5 of them.

I shifted into a squirrel and when to the tree right by them. I went up to a thick branch that was high up.

There I phases again into a jaguar, the deer where getting edgy now I quickly jumped down and snapped its small fragile neck in my powerful jaws, and ate thee meat right off the bone.

It was so much better than the horrid human food I had to eat. When I was finished with that I decided to look around.

* * *

sorry people this is all i could write my key board froze and i could not finish the chapter in the on-screen key board with out it taking a **_long_** update asap .please mom is buying a new keyboard tomorrow if it doesn't start working again.


	5. bbaysitter ?

I was about 15 miles away for the house when I smell a wolf but this was different like as if it was mixed with a man's scent.

Not like mine but strange.

My instincts were yelling at me to run away and to see what could make could make such a scent, but the human side girl was curious what

The animal side won

It was after 3 am when I got home guess I was debating longer than I thought. I when straight up stairs. I had some trouble falling asleep tonight which was weird. Usually I could just pass out instantly.

It seemed not matter what position I was in I was not comfortable just gave up and laid their and my thought kept wandering back to that smell I could not figure it out at all. _What was it_?

Ugh this is so frustrating.

I slowly fell in to a deep sleep of odd dreams, memories and nightmares. I woke up with a start.

"Stupid nightmares" I Muttered.

I heard voices down stairs and wondered who could be here. I looked at the time it was only 7:43 am.

"Thanks Billy, for watching Isabella today" I heard Charlie say

"No problem Charlie, Jake will be sure happy to have some one to play with" the other person Billy said.

"Well, she'll be down any minute" Charlie spoke again.

I got dresses in looked in the mirror. I was wearing a cute jeans and a blue fading this is the first time I ever really looked in a mirror. I miss my own body I don't like pretending but I have to.

I gathered up my self and walked down stairs to meet up with Billy and Charlie.

"Hi daddy, who this "I said my cutest voice.

"Bella this is Billy and he is gonna watch you today"

"Okay daddy,"

Well Bella and Billy I got to go to work. Need help in to the car Billy."

"Naw I got harry to help me common Bella lets go"

"Okay dokie Billy "He rolled out side and I fallowed.

Their was a red truck that looked like it was rusting.

This was so exciting I've never been in a truck before or any car really.

.


	6. Chapter 8

Hey people science fair is almost over just 2 more weeks.

I have some polls on my profile that if u took it would be very helpful

if there are any parts you want in the story be free to review them to me, weather they are form the book movie

i also have writers block so what should bella do at Jakes house.

That's all for now . Have a nice day and review.


	7. Jake

Jakes house was smell but pretty. When I got out of the truck I waited for harry to help Billy out.

When I got to the door I was hugged but a boy maybe a year or younger than my human age. "Hi, what your name "I asked him. "My name is Jake wanna watch SpongeBob."

"Sure why not, my name is Bella."

We sat down on the couch and watched SpongeBob for a couple of hours till we both fell asleep.

"Bella, Bella, BELLA" Jake screamed at me.

"I made us some snacks, with my daddy's help."

I grabbed one on the sandwiches off the plate he took one too.

"Their awesome thanks jaky"

We ate our sandwiches in silence and when we where done we watched TV some more.

"Hey Bella" Charlie said form the door way, "Ready to head home yet"

"Yea daddy, bye jaky see ya later."

Charlie asked me all about my day and how I was at jakes house.

We got home and Charlie was so annoying with all her pestering so I fake yawned.

"Oh honey your sleepy, well head to bed I see ya in the morning."

"Ok, daddy" and I walked sleepily up stairs.

Once in my room I shut the door and walked to my bed. I listened down stairs and after an hour Charlie was asleep.

Then I jumped out the window and changed into a wolf.(**picture on my profile**)the smell was closer to the house than last time . I fallowed it and came to a river and just across it was a tri-colored wolf.(**picture on profile)**

**Justin? **I thought to the other wolf he looked so familiar but it couldn't be him could it?

**Bella, I found you .**he thought back.

* * *

tell me what u guys you like it,love it ,hate it. review!!!! it would help keep you guys happy with the story.


	8. Justin

**Bella/**_**justin.**_

**Justin I cant believe its you, I've missed you so much, how did you get here. **

_**Well Izzy and I fallowed your sent to a vampire castle and this one guy said where you might be, I look as if you've been doing pretty well for your self**_**.**

**Yea I've been better though, how's mom dad and where's Izzy.**

_**Ah she is out hunting and everybody's fine, although they really miss you a lot.**_

**I know why you guys left me in the first place.**

_**It's actually pretty ironic but it looks as if you have some where to go ill tell you when I see you again. **_

**Don't leave me again please? **

_**I won't leave until your old enough to control yourself. **_

**I'll see you later.**

_**Bye Bella be safe **_

After that I headed home, I looked at the clock 2:32 am well I'll get a few hours of sleep tonight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------when I woke up I was happy my family had found me. A went down stairs. Charlie had left a note on the table.

**Bella**

**I at work I'll be home at noon and then again at 6 pm**

**Love you Charlie. **

Well maybe I should get a few more hours of sleep and then, depending on the time I will try to find Justin again.

I slept until 11:45 so I just watched TV and waited here for Charlie.

He came home, and we ate lunch,and then he went back to work again.

Once he left me when out side and phased and hunted.

After I was done Justin just appeared right behind me.

**Are you gonna answer my questions now, and I only have till 5, 5:30 at most.**

_**Alright, fallow me, and you'll find out.**_

**He led me towards the mountains.**

_**So you know all about our past right**_**, the wolf history.**

**Umm**

_**Ok ill remind you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

ok so,well be learning about bella past in the next chapter. Also id love to get 5 or 6 more reviews before i put the next chapter up. Also how fast do you want to Cullen to come up.

Well review and have a nice day.

(")


	9. read

hey guys im soo sorry about not updating in a wile but my daddy got pissed off about me and me brother fighting over the computer and took it way but unluckily my dad did not unplug the cords when he did so updates will be exteamly slow I'll try to find ways to type and update but im not sure how often it will be. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. I honestly don't know what to do with this story, I only started it because I wanted to re write breaking dawn in my own words and I thought I should work throught each book up to that one. So tell me if I should just do that. I've already gotten that written out in my head and it will take no time at all to upload, just tell me if I should do that and maybe I'll find it in me to finish this story. Please review and speak your minds


End file.
